


Hey Dad I Got a Date....

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is gay, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malfoy Family, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: Scorpius tells his family who his date to the Ministry Ball is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Hey Dad I Got a Date....

“Mum, Dad,” Scorpius Malfoy says, walking into the sitting room where his parents are on the couch each reading a book. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes dear, is everything alright?” Hermione asks looking up at her teenage son.

“Yeah everything is great,” Scorpius says nodding, he took a deep breath then says, “I have a date for the Ministry ball this year.”

“I knew you were dating someone!” Comes a shout from the other room as soon as Scorpius finishes talking. His younger sister Lyra sliding into the room pointing at him, “James owns me 10 galleons now.”

“That’s lovely sweetheart,” Hermione says smiling.

“Who’s the lucky witch?” Draco asks, also smiling at his son.

“Um, that’s the thing it’s not a witch,” Scorpius replies looking at the floor. There is a beat of silence. Then Draco clears his throat.

“Well don’t keep us hanging, who’s the lucky wizard?” Draco amends. 

“Albus Potter,” Scorpius says looking up, smiling brightly. Another pause.

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Lyra shouts bouncing up and down.

“A Potter, really,” Draco groans.

“Well at least there won’t be any awkward meeting with the parents,” Hermione says patting her husband on the shoulder.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Drabble. I wish my coming out went like this, sadly it involved a lot more yelling and tears.  
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr https://certified-arsehole.tumblr.com


End file.
